Igor Gracie
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = New York City, New York | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weight_class = Welterweight | reach = | style = | stance = | fighting_out_of = New York City, New York, U.S. | team = Renzo Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy | rank = 4th degree black belt in Brazilian Jiu-JitsuGracie Adventures Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Camp URL accessed on September 14, 2010. | years_active = | mma_kowin = | mma_subwin = 4 | mma_decwin = 1 | mma_koloss = 2 | mma_subloss = | mma_decloss = 2 | mma_draw = | mma_nc = | relatives = Rolles Gracie Jr., brother Gregor Gracie, brother Renzo Gracie, cousin Rolls Gracie, father | url = | sherdog = 16481 | footnotes = | updated = }} Igor Gracie (born February 4, 1980 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) is a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu practitioner and professional mixed martial artist. Grappling career In 2000, Gracie came second in the International Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Federation's (IBJJF) Pan American Championships in the lightweight blue-belt division for adult males and third in the World Jiu-Jitsu Championship in the medium-weight blue-belt division. In 2006 he came third in the black belt adult male-division of the Pan American BJJ championships, and in 2008 he came third in the black belt division for adult males in the 2008 No-Gi World Jiu-Jitsu Championship. In 2008 he became No Gi Pan American Champion in the adult black belt division. In 2010 he took part in the World Nogi Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Championship in adult black belt medium heavy division. Igor Gracie was the absolute European No-Gi champion in the masters black belt division in 2013 and the medium weight division. Capturing double gold in the competition. His black belt is from the Gracie Barra academy.Gracie Seminars >> Igor Bio. URL accessed on October 15, 2009. He's a member of the famous Gracie family. Mixed martial arts Gracie has fought twice for the Ring of Combat promotion. His first fight was a unanimous decision loss to Tom Gallicchio on March 7, 2008, and his second fight was a win over Troy Maxwell by unanimous decision on November 21, 2008. His last fight was for the Bellator organization, losing a unanimous decision to Vagner Rocha at Bellator 11. Gracie fought on December 12, 2009, in Gatineau, Quebec, Canada. He fought at the Wreck MMA: Fight for the Troops show, where he defeated Chris "The Matador" Vorano by rear naked choke at 1:50 in the first round. Gracie earned another submission victory on February 12, 2011, at Strikeforce: Fedor vs. Silva over John Salgado via arm triangle in the second round. ONE Fighting Championship On December 8, 2011 it was announced that Gracie had signed for Asian promotion ONE Fighting Championship. He was expected to make his debut at ONE Fighting Championship: Battle of Heroes in Jakarta, Indonesia on February 11, 2012. Personal life He is the son of Rolls Gracie and was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He is also the brother of Rolles Gracie Jr. and Gregor Gracie. He currently resides in New York City where he teaches jiu-jitsu at the Renzo Gracie Academy. He has his own jiu-jitsu academy in New Rochelle, NY. www.igorgracie.com Mixed martial arts record |- | Loss |align=center|5-4 |Richard Patishnock |TKO (doctor stoppage) |World Series of Fighting 2 | |align=center|1 |align=center|5:00 |Atlantic City, New Jersey |Gracie suffered a shoulder injury in the first round. |- | Loss |align=center|5-3 | Jung Hwan Cha |TKO (punches and elbows) |ONE Fighting Championship: Pride of a Nation | |align=center|3 |align=center|1:03 |Quezon City, Philippines | |- | Win |align=center|5-2 | Manuelo Morales |Submission (arm-triangle choke) |Duelo de Titas | |align=center|1 |align=center|0:44 |Cuiaba, Brazil | |- | Win |align=center|4-2 | Quinton McCottrell |Submission (guillotine choke) |CFFC 9: Beach Brawl | |align=center|1 |align=center|4:01 |New Jersey, United States | |- | Win |align=center|3-2 | John Salgado | Technical Submission (arm-triangle choke) |Strikeforce: Fedor vs. Silva | |align=center|2 |align=center|3:04 |East Rutherford, New Jersey, United States |Strikeforce debut |- | Win |align=center|2-2 | Chris Vorano | Submission (rear-naked choke) |Wreck MMA: Fight for the Troops | |align=center|1 |align=center|1:50 |Gatineau, Quebec, Canada || |- | Loss |align=center|1-2 | Vagner Rocha | Decision (unanimous) |Bellator 11 | |align=center|3 |align=center|5:00 |Uncasville, Connecticut, United States || |- | Win |align=center|1-1 | Troy Maxwell | Decision (unanimous) |Ring of Combat 22 | |align=center|3 |align=center|4:00 |Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States || |- | Loss |align=center|0-1 |Tom Gallicchio | Decision (unanimous) |Ring of Combat 18 | |align=center|3 |align=center|5:00 |Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States || |- References External links * Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian jiu-jitsu Category:People from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Brazilian emigrants to the United States Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:Gracie family